


Serendipity

by Enso2619



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Sorry everyone but I've dropped this fic, dadvid, david adopts max and gets to be happy because why not, everyone else in dream daddy basically, except dadsona and amanda sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enso2619/pseuds/Enso2619
Summary: It’s been five years since David was able to take ownership over Camp Campbell and turn it around into a respectable camp with help from the kids and their parents. It’s also been four years since the legal papers for Max’s adoption went through and Max became his son. The father-son duo had a few rough patches at first and Max is still the little shit he’s always been, but the two of them couldn’t be happier. Although, when David is offered a chance to teach at Maple Bay middle/high school, Max tells him, “don’t be a fucking idiot and take the job David!” And so, David finds himself the newest dad on the block and the center of attention from all the other dads.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted on ao3, so feel free to comment and help me out pls! I really do love David and Max, and what better thing than making dadvid move into the cul-de-sac haha. David’s age: 29 Max: 15

             As a burst of sunlight assaulted his eyes and the overly cheerful voice of his dad invaded his ears, Max groaned, cursing under his breath. “Good morning Max! Rise and shine!” David cheered happily as he opened up the other curtains in Max’s room and patted his son’s head.

            “Today’s the day we move out to our new house in Maple Bay!” David let out a rather girlish squeal at his excitement while Max merely sighed and reached his hands out in a grabbing motion. David pushes a small mug filled with warm lemon tea into Max’s hand as the teen chugged it down like his life depended on it.

            Max loved his dad, but he swears to god the man is the cause of at least 85% of his headaches. “Calm your tits David, the house isn’t moving anywhere.” David plopped down next to him on his bed as he ruffled Max’s hair. A habit that Max loves, but would never confess to even under threat of death. “I know, I know. It’s just...I really think this is the fresh start we’ve both needed Max! As much as I love Camp Camp, I know keeping us there in such a small town would eventually drive you crazy.”

           Max looked fondly at David, “Yeah, especially after everyone from our original group moved on and away from the camp as well. It was getting boring without all the crazy shit we used to get into.” David moved to give Max a hug, only to fall on his face as Max moved away and let him fall to the floor. “No hugs David! What have I told you about hugs?” Max argued as David pouted.

          “That they’re awesome and that you want more hugs from me but don’t actually want to say it outloud?” David said pleadingly as his eyes watered in hopes of cracking Max’s composure. Max rolled his eyes before flicking David between his eyes, making the man yelp in surprise before giving him a quick hug. “I think my exact words were, ‘Hugs are fucking lame and even if we do hug, it never fucking happened.’”

          David smiled brightly at him before picking himself up and moving to the living room of their modest apartment. “What do you want for breakfast Max? Eggs and toast? Bacon and Pancakes? A complimentary song from your cool dad to start the day?” David asked as he wriggled his eyebrows. Max replied from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth. “How about the blood and ashes of my enemies?”

          David chuckled at Max’s dark humor before he waited for Max’s real response, “But seriously, your bacon and pancakes are like drugs. I would kill a man for them, David.” David laughed as he filled the pan he heated up with pancake batter he already had prepared. “ No drugs here Max! The only thing my pancakes are filled with is love~” Max fake retched as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table.

          “I’ll catch you one day David. I swear I’ll catch you putting crack in the batter.” Max joked as he dug into the fresh, hot plate of bacon and pancakes David served them. “Oh Max, what do you think Maple Bay will be like? Do you think the people there are nice? I hope they like nature and camping as much as I do! Do you think you’ll be able to make friends with the other kids there?” David asked without taking a breath as Max simply continued stuffing his face with pancakes.

         David then dramatically gasped and clutched his face, “WHAT IF THEY DON’T LIKE ME AT THE SCHOOL AND I MESS UP OR WHAT IF THE KIDS THERE BULLY YOU OR-” Max threw the fork he finished eating with at David, nailing him in the forehead effectively shutting his dad up. “David, relax. I’m pretty sure Maple Bay will be just as annoyingly happy and cheerful as you are and the people will probably fucking love you.”

         David’s eyes watered up gratefully as he stood up and puffed out his chest, “You’re right Max! Today is not the day to be pessimistic!” The two cleaned up the dishes before they finished packing the rest of their boxes into the car. The moving vans with the bulk of their stuff had left a day earlier since it would be at least a 10-hour drive to Maple Bay. Max fortunately, had the hindsight to call dibs on manning the music for their drive.

         Although he did call an intervention for David concerning his love of almanac recordings and put in overtime helping David become technologically acceptable, David still had (in his opinion) shit tastes in music. Max is still regretting the day he taught David how to use tumblr. David still sends him the most obscure gifs in reaction to his texts sometimes and Max was going to scream if he had to see another pepe meme.

        Max had fallen asleep after the first six hours on the road seeing as how there was nothing to do. It was eight when David had finally reached their house in Maple Bay and his eyes shone at the sight of their new, modest but pretty house. He quickly turned off the car and stepped outside the car, stopping to stretch his stiff limbs. David gently shook Max awake as the teen grumbled, but eventually gave in and open up his eyes.

        “Well? What do you think Max?” David asked as he nervously clasped his hands together, waiting for Max’s response. Max gave the house a long glare before turning his harsh gaze on David who straightened up in fear. Max smirked before letting up his facade and said, “It’s not bad.” Which in Max language meant, “It’s not bad.” but in David language meant, “I love it dad, wow this was such a great idea and I love our new place!”

        David jumped in joy before opening up the front door and turning on the lights for the living room for them to see where they were walking. The duo brought all the boxes they had in the car into the house before Max decided to go scope out his room. It was quite a bit bigger than his room at their apartment and fortunately, faced the backyard. Max would be damned before he had to have unwanted guests try to peer into his room from the front yard.

       David had already perused the house before buying it of course, but that didn’t stop him from falling in love with it all over again. The deal on the house was unbelievably cheap for how great the bundle was. The best part was that the house came with a large backyard so David could plant a garden or do whatever his camp obsessed heart desired.

       David considered unpacking some of the boxes to start making the house more of a home, but decided against it since he and Max needed to wake up early to go talk to the school. David knocked on Max’s door before hearing an affirmative grunt that told him he could open the door. Max was already almost done hooking up his desktop and cpu on the desk the movers had left in his room and turned around to look inquisitively at his dad.

       David smiled fondly before ruffling Max’s hair to his displeasure again, “Thanks for supporting this move Max. It really means a lot to me.” Max huffed before turning away, not wanting David to see the slight blush on his face. “Don’t be fucking stupid David. This was a great opportunity for the both of us and besides...you deserve to be free to do whatever makes you happy.” David teared up as he hugged Max gently.

       “You deserve happiness too Max and I hope you can find it here, with me as your ever loving father supporting you.” Neither of them said anything for a second before Max slapped him playfully away, “Stop getting your gross mushy emotions on me David! I’m supposed to be a jaded smart ass teenager with no heart!” David laughed before pulling out a box that he was saving for their move in.

        “Well, I hope this jaded smart ass teenager with no heart would still like to open his surprise present~” David said catching Max’s attention as he quickly snatched the box away from David’s hands. “I swear to god David, if this is something related to camping or the sorts I will murder-” Max’s threat died on his lips as his eyes widened at the sight of his newly owned wacom tablet. David knew he had been wanting one ever since he became interested in digital art and animations.

       “...What the fuck...WHAT THE FUCK? YOU GOT ME A FUCKING WACOM TABLET DAVID! HOLY SHIT!” Max cursed as he held up the tablet like it was the holy grail. David gleefully squealed as he threw his arms up in joy, “Surprise! Also, mind your language Max. I knew you’ve been wanting one for a few years now, and I’ve done my research on Tumblr and the net.” David remembers all the times Max threw him out of his room when they were living at the apartment because he didn’t want David to see his, “shitty” art.

       David wasn’t above digging through the trash and reclaiming Max’s art to hang on the walls, proud that Max finally found an outlet he liked. Max however, wasn’t above tearing them down and setting them on fire so that David could stop trying to show off his shitty past attempts. The two of them were well known with the fire department and police station while it lasted.

       “Now I know you’re excited and probably want to stay up late and use your new tablet and probably will despite my words, but get some sleep Max. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day!” David said before moving to leave his room, only to get stopped by a back hug from Max. “Thanks I guess...Dad.” Max mumbled before he heard sniffling causing him to groan and release David. “Oh come on David! You aren’t actually fucking crying right now are you? We are not having a bonding moment!”

       David pouted as his eyes shone with tears of joy, “I’m just so happy Max! You called me ‘dad’! That’s the 37th time you’ve called me dad in the past four years! I’M JUST EMOTIONAL!” David perked up before wiping his eyes and looking determined. “I must record this in my family album and journal book! Goodnight Max! Love you son!” Max groaned as he rubbed his eyes at David’s antics. Tomorrow would be the start of a brand new chapter in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure who to pair david with as of now, but my favorite dads are craig, robert, and damien. However, I will have David go on dates with all of them. I was hoping you all could help me decide as the fic continues. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter where David and Max have their first day at school and David meets two of the dads from the Cul-de-sac.

     The two of them ended up falling asleep sometime after midnight, with only Max regretting his life choices the next morning when his alarm woke him up for 7 am. “Fuck my life.” He mumbled as he did a boneless shimmy out of his comfortable, warm bed. As expected, David was already up and changing into a form-fitting, button-up shirt and dark brown slacks. 

 

     “Max! Good morning! I already put the cereal out if you want to snag a quick bowl before we leave.” Max made some incoherent grumble as he poured himself a bowl of oreo-o’s and milk. ‘Sugar, sugar gods please load me up so I can make it through another day.’ Max thought as he shoveled spoonfuls of the cereal into his mouth. 

 

     David gelled up his hair into its usual style before waiting for Max to freshen up. The two made it to the school before the first batch of students were supposed to start trickling in. Max thanked all the deities above for that since he didn’t really want everyone to know he was  _ David’s kid. _ He wasn’t exactly ashamed to have David as his father but, the combination of David’s dorky self and the fact he was going to be one of the school’s new teachers is not a combination Max wanted the other kids to know. 

 

     High school is a battleground where the weak get devoured and Max  _ was not  _ weak, nor would he let anyone grab ahold of any of his ‘weaknesses’. David smiled widely before he led Max to the school office to get his schedule and gave him a brief goodbye. Well, it was brief on Max’s part, David wanted to prolong the moment and take pictures. Max flipped him off before running away, trashing those plans. 

 

     The office lady who gave Max his schedule seemed to drop her professional air somewhat as she eyed David who turned back to her. “Hello, I’m David! Your new P.E teacher I hope?” David asked nervously as she smiled. “Why, hello David. It’s a pleasure to have you join our humble school here in Maple Bay. I didn’t expect you were such a young, handsome man.” She flirted, making David rather awkward as he chuckled nervously.

 

     “Uh, um...thank you?” David replied as he looked around to see if any other teachers were around. The lady leaned forward making David step slightly back, “I heard you are quite the camper, David and a single father to boot! Tell me, what do you get up to when you’re by yourself?” David rubbed the back of his neck nervously before he tried to latch onto the familiar topic of camping. “Y-Yeah, I used to be a camp counselor at Camp Campbell before I took over and adopted my son, Max!” 

 

     “Well if you ever need help or get lonely, you can call-” “Give the man a break Charlene. He looks like he’s about to run away due to your advances.” A baritone voice spoke from behind David who turned around in surprise and relief. Charlene rolled her eyes and huffed before sitting back down and responding, “You always ruin my fun Hugo! Can’t a woman dream of having a fit, handsome boyfriend to call her own?” 

 

     Hugo chuckled before turning to David and introducing himself. “The name’s Hugo, Hugo Vega. I’m the English teacher here at Maple Bay high school. It’s a pleasure to have you on board with us!” David relaxed as he smiled and shook Hugo’s hand. “The pleasure’s all mine Hugo! I’m so excited to start my new job as Maple Bay High’s very own P.E teacher!” Hugo smiled and noted how David’s face seemed to flush in response to his excitement. 

 

     “I’m sure the kids will love having you as their new teacher David. Speaking of which, it’s about time for homeroom to start. Would you like me to escort you to your homeroom?” Hugo offered as David’s eyes shined with thanks. “That would be wonderful! Are all the people in Maple Bay as helpful and nice as you...two?” David added quickly, looking at Charlene who huffed and waved them away. 

 

     Hugo laughed before the two walked off, students looking questioningly at David as they scrambled to their groups. “Sorry about Charlene, David. She can be a little forward to any guy that catches her eye.” David shook his head before giving Hugo a smile. “It’s no problem, but thanks for the save Hugo, I appreciate it!” The bell rang just as Hugo stopped in front of David’s assigned classroom and the two watched as sleepy teens shuffled in, dragging their feet like they were in prison. 

 

     “Well, if you run into a student called Ernest Vega, that’ll be my son...he may give you a hard time, but don’t let that get to you David. That’s just how he is...despite my efforts.” Hugo sighed as David patted his back in condolence. “Aw, I’m sure Ernest will be a great student Hugo! He may even be like Max, my son! So don’t you worry and keep a smile on your face!” Hugo raised an eyebrow at David’s unfaltering positivity before cracking a smile. 

 

“Will do David, you keep that wonderful smile of yours on as well. See you at lunch!” Hugo said confidently before hurrying off to his own classroom, leaving David to blush by himself. David was stunned for a few moments before he remembered he had kids to teach and slapped his cheeks.

 

     ‘Get your game face on David! These kids might be like Max and they will smell anxiety and self-doubt from a mile away!’ David took in a deep breath before he walked into the classroom gaining the students’ attention.

 

     “Hello everyone! I’m David, your new P.E and homeroom teacher! I hope you all will enjoy the curriculum I have planned for you this year and have fun!” David announced cheerfully as most of the teens simply nodded their heads bored and others looked interested at David himself. They all noted that David was fucking tall for such a lanky guy and he looked young. “Great! Now, any questions before I call out roll?” David asked as a few hands shot up.

 

     “How old are you David?” “I’m 29 this year! I may be old but, I can still keep up with you kiddos!” David responded much to the class’s disbelief. “No seriously dude, how old are you?” David pouted, which in hindsight didn’t help his image but replied, “I really am 29 years old! I don’t look that young do I?” One of the boys in the back snickered, “Do you still get carded when you go drinking?” David had to concede to that point, since yes. Yes, he did still get carded. 

 

     “Do you have a girlfriend David? Or a boyfriend? We don’t judge.” One of the girls asked as David blushed and shook his head no. “So David, do you realize you look like a twin--” “OK ROLL TIME!” David shouted embarrassed, as the rest of the class laughed at his expense. 

 

     The rest of that morning rolled along smoothly with most of the students actually finding themselves liking David’s positive demeanor and easy going ways. The fact that he thought making them all run laps to start class was stupid helped. The stretches made sense, but the laps just cut down on the time they could have doing the fun stuff!

 

     David sent the students off with a happy grin before he noted that Hugo had come by to pick him up and bring him to the teachers’ lounge. “Ah, Hugo! Just give me a moment to freshen up and I’ll be right there!” David said as he pulled up his shirt slightly to fan himself. Hugo blushed before looking politely away and nodding. “Take your time David.” He said.

 

     Soon enough the two met up with the other teachers who were pleasantly surprised by David’s happy personality and rather good looks. Although, David’s ears zoned in when he heard some of them mention the name ‘Max’. “Max? As in the student with dark brown hair, green eyes, tan skin and the dark blue jacket with all the patches and buttons on it?” David asked excitedly while the other teachers groaned, nodding. 

 

     David didn’t understand why they were so down as he jumped slightly in excitement, unable to hide the fact that he was excited that the other teachers already met his son. “Isn’t he such a firecracker? Max is my adorable, smart-aleck son!” David announced, making their eyes widened at the sheer difference between the father and son’s personalities. David was like an angel to Max’s devilishness. Of course, no one was going to say that out loud to David in front of his face, especially when he looked so happy. 

 

     “...Well, I suppose that’s one way to look at it. Although I do hope he and Ernest never meet.” One of the teachers said while the others groaned at the impending doom. “Dear Lord, the headaches will be never-ending this year!” Another said as David patted their shoulders. 

 

     “Now now, fellow teachers! They can’t be  _ that _ bad! I mean Max has gotten a lot better from his old camp days! Why there’s only been one arson incident this whole month!” David said proudly as he gave them what was supposed to be an uplifting smile. 

 

     They just looked at him as if he were insane before shaking their heads and continuing the rest of their precious lunch break. “Your kid is a troublemaker too David?” Hugo asked as he bit into his chicken and swiss wrap, noticing how David seemed to light up at the chance to talk more about his son. “Well I suppose troublemaker is one way to see things, but Max is a good kid! Really! He can be a little intense for most people, but he’s my son and I love him.” 

 

     Hugo’s heart thumped at David’s soft tone and gaze before he had to clear his throat and nodded. “I understand, Ernest is the same way. Although he gets into a lot of trouble, he’s just another kid who just needs love and support. I wouldn’t trade him for the world.” David looked touched by Hugo’s words as he started bouncing on his heels, “Oh, I do hope the two of them can become friends! Max will love having someone on the same wavelength as him!” 

 

     Hugo chuckled before smiling at David’s excitement, “Well, even if the two of them don’t become friends right away at least I was able to make friends with you, David.” David stopped bouncing on his heels as Hugo’s comment settled in, making him blush. His pale complexion doing nothing to hide his embarrassment. “T-Thank you Hugo! I feel the same way!” David stuttered, not used to sincere compliments towards him. 

 

     The rest of lunch passed by smoothly, and it wasn’t until last period that David finally met Ernest along with Max who shuffled in giving David a glare, as if to remind him not to spill the beans on the fact that Max was his son. David visibly did the ‘my lips are zipper’ motion towards Max making the other students look at him anyways. Max facepalmed as he groaned and pulled his beanie down to try and hide his face. 

 

     Ernest noticed this and smirked at Max before sitting in the seat right next to him. After David’s last introduction of the day to the students, Ernest raised his hand to ask, “So David...what’s your relationship with Max, here?” Max looked like he was about to murder Ernest with his pencils as David nervously sweat and looked away. “W-What do you mean Ernest? There’s no relationship between us! I’m definitely  _ not _ Max’s  _ dad _ or something of four years or whatever! Hahaha, totally not that.” 

 

     The class pinned David with deadpanned looks as Max started hitting his head on the desk and muttering, ‘not even one fucking day!’ David had the shame to at least look embarrassed for revealing that he was Max’s dad before his love for his son won out in the end. “Well shit, I guess I’m no longer the only teen with the uncool dad teaching here.” Ernest blinked as he laughed at Max’s expense. 

 

     Max gave Ernest a glare and the ‘I’m watching you’ hand motion as the class moved to the locker rooms to change and head out to the field where David had baseball equipment set up for the day. Ernest and Max separated into two different teams Ernest smiled deviously when he passed Max. It took a few players to bat before Ernest reached the batting diamond. He noted David’s position on the sidelines before trying his hardest to aim the ball at him. 

 

     Max narrowed his eyes as he caught onto what Ernest was trying to do before smirking. ‘He’s in for a fucking surprise if he thinks David is a fucking wimp.’ Ernest was finally able to hit the ball right at David on his third swing and was watching as it flew right at the man’s face. He was ready to laugh at David’s expense only for his and the other students' eyes to widen when David caught the fastball with his bare hand. 

 

     “Whoa there Ernest! You should try working on your swings, that could’ve hit someone and really hurt them!” David lectured before returning the ball to the pitcher on Max’s team. When it was time for their teams to switch Max snickered as he passed Ernest and taunted, “David isn’t weak enough to fall for any of your subpar tricks  _ Hemingway _ .” Imaginary lightning sparks ignited between them as Ernest glared at Max. 

 

     David of course, saw this as them becoming friends and clasped his hands together excitedly as he silently cheered for Max making a new friend. The rest of class was spent with Ernest and Max trying to secretly (not really) trying to one-up each other. The game ended in a draw with the other kids rolling their eyes at the duo’s immaturity.

 

* * *

 

     The rest of the day passed without fanfare as David bid goodbye to Hugo and Ernest and drove Max home. Max grumbled before retreating to his room for the night, leaving David to unpack some of the boxes and organize their stuff. The ring of their doorbell made David pause curiously as he moved to greet the person at the door. 

 

     “Hello? How may I help you?” David asked as he opened the door, blonde hair and a bright pink shirt being the first two things he noticed. The man in front of him faltered for a moment as his eyes widened, his grip on the plates of cookies tightening. “Daniel?”

 

    The stranger looked incredulously as David looked confused. “Oh no, my name is David! My son and I are new to Maple Bay! And who might you be stranger?” The man relaxed a bit at his answer before a disarming smile came upon his rather handsome face. “Oh, pardon me for that awkward first impression. The name’s Joseph Christiansen! I lived down the block in the cul-de-sac with my wife and our four kids!” 

 

     David smiled brightly as he replied, “Wow! Four kids? How wonderful! It’s nice to meet you Joseph, although I have to ask, I only know one Daniel. Are we thinking of the same person by any chance?” Joseph started to look nervous as he cleared his throat.

 

     “Well, uh...I may have gotten the wrong person you don’t have to worry about it David.” “Aw, and here I thought I would have found a friend of Daniel’s! I haven’t seen him after my hospital visits to him some years ago.” David sighed as he remembered the eccentric blonde man that Max swore was a cult leader. 

 

     Joseph seemed to sweat a bit although David didn’t notice this before clearing his throat again, making David raise a concerned eyebrow at him. “Are you alright Joseph? You aren’t sick or anything are you?” David asked as Joseph shook his head before giving David a disarming smile. “It’s nothing David, just allergies. Anyways! I uh, brought some cookies I made to welcome you and your son to the neighborhood!”

 

     David’s eyes brightened with glee before he called out to Max. “Max! Come out and meet our neighbor! He brought us some cookies!” Max’s door cracked open slightly before his eyes zoomed in on the cookies and he rushed over, not bothering to greet Joseph before taking the cookies out of his hands. 

 

     The blonde’s smile remained impeccable although David let out a disappointed gasp. “Max! At least introduce yourself to Mr. Christiansen before you rudely take his cookies.” Max rolled his eyes before looking up at Joseph and widening his eyes.

 

     Max frowned before moving to stand in front of David who tilted his head curiously. “What is with you and attracting weird, blonde cult leaders David?” Max bit into a cookie as he said that nonchalantly. Joseph’s aura became slightly dark as his eyes narrowed slightly. Joseph gave a light laugh before he replied, “What an interesting son you have David! Where does he get such ideas in his head?”

 

     David ruffled Max’s hair before chuckling, “Oh Max, this is the third time you accused someone of being a cult leader. Is it those tumblr memes you like to ‘reblog’? There’s a lot of dark humor on there.” Max rolled his eyes before shoving the now empty plate of cookies into Joseph’s hands and heading back to his room. 

 

     “Whatever, thanks for the cookies Mr. cult leader. And stay away from my dad. He’s gay and gullible, hurt him and I’ll find a way to sabotage your sweater collection you probably have.” Max finished before leaving a speechless Joseph and a flustered David. David rubbed the back of his neck nervously before he looked back at Joseph with an apologetic smile. 

 

     “Sorry about this Joseph, Max can be a little intense to strangers, but he’s a good kid! I promise!” David tried to reassure him only for Joseph to laugh. “Well, no harm done I suppose. I just wanted to tell you, you and Max are formally invited to join my family and the rest of the neighborhood at the party I’ll be hosting this weekend at my house. It’ll be a barbeque and while you don’t have to bring anything, feel free to bring any dishes you’d like to share with the rest of us!”

 

     David jumped excitedly at the chance to meet the rest of his neighbors and get to know them better as he clasped Joseph’s hand and shook it. “We will definitely come! Oh, I’m so excited! Thanks for inviting us Joseph, that was really nice of you!” Joseph blushed slightly at their touching hands before smiling at David’s casualness. 

 

     “Of course! Well, I suppose this is the right time for me to go now. It was nice to meet you and Max, David. See you around?” Joseph grinned as David nodded. As the camp owner finally closed the door, Joseph’s smile slid off his face as a dark smirk grew in its place. He turned around as he walked off chuckling.

 

* * *

 

     “Ah, so  _ that was David _ . He’s just as cute as you had told me,  _ Daniel _ .” Joseph hummed to himself before reaching his house and closing the door shut behind him. “I can see why you became so obsessed with him. Too bad I won’t be telling you his new address. Where would be the fun in that?” Joseph laughed as he picked up a letter with strange symbols and letters on it, addressed from Daniel.

 

     “ _...and now that I’ve recovered and escaped from the local authorities, I have to find him again Christiansen! David was the perfect person to complete me! He will join our cause whether or not I have to force him to. His son will serve as the perfect sacrifice to seal our marriage and appease Zemoog! [...]” _

 

     Joseph threw the letter into the fireplace he had before chuckling and leaning on the window sill that gave him a view over a majority of the Cul-de-sac. “I won’t let that narcissistic twerp ruin what I have worked so hard to set up here in Maple Bay. I wonder how David will like the other fathers here?” He chuckled before slinking off into the darkness of his house. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been way too long since I posted the first chapter! I apologize haha. This chapter is a bit of a filler since it only brushed a bit on David meeting two of the dads, but I promise, now that winter break is here, I finally have time to update this fic more! Thank you to everyone who has commented or liked my work! Feel free to make theories on how I'll have David interact with the other dads and the situation with Joseph and Daniel haha!


	3. Dropped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry

Hey everyone, it has been awhile. I'm sorry to say this but, I just don't have the same motivation and love for this story anymore as when I started and this completely sucks because I barely got to write anything for it. As for now, I think I'm going to drop it because I don't want to keep yall waiting for something I know I don't have the heart to continue. In the future if I change my mind, I might be able to come back and finish this, but as for now, I'm going to have to drop 'Serendipity'. I hope you can understand where I'm coming from and I wish you all the best! 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Exuberant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842700) by [discovibes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discovibes/pseuds/discovibes)




End file.
